


Always, Bon Jovi

by BuffyImpala20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Sam Winchester Angst, Sam Winchester Fluff, Wedding, Wedding Dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyImpala20/pseuds/BuffyImpala20
Summary: The reader was raised by John and she parted from the Winchesters six years ago. Today she got married, but someone shows up.





	Always, Bon Jovi

You were really tired and your head was spinning. The music was too loud and you decided to step out of the room for a moment.  
The terrace was beautifully decorated with white tulips, the candles and fairy lights giving it that soft and romantic atmosphere.  
Looking at your reflection in the French window you noticed that your earrings were bright even in that dim light. The wedding dress was made out of ivory lace, you were beautiful, perfect.  
You took a look inside and laughed watching your new husband dancing badly, surrounded by his friends. You took a little walk around the terrace to see if the headache would pass.  
Stopping to enjoy the view, you stood still listening to the waves washing ashore, it was so calming and peaceful.  
“You are gorgeous.” You turned around. The soft light didn’t allow you to see much, but you knew exactly who it was.  
It was like the familiar voice had just punched you in the chest, a sharp pain prevented you from speaking.  
The feeling was overwhelming and all you could manage to do was bringing your hands to your stomach. You took a step back and almost leaned against the wooden banister.  
The tall figure got closer and closer, he was wearing a tuxedo… Sam Winchester in shiny shoes, that’s a new one.  
Damn, he was hot.  
“Well, don’t give up on me now! I drove for a long time to be here.” He smiled nervously.  
You tried desperately to regain control of your body, but your brain decided not to cooperate.  
Flashbacks from six years before kept coming to you: werewolf hunt goes bad, you get hurt, Sam dumps you after you get better… “It’s too dangerous. Everyone around me dies. It’s too dangerous.” That’s all he kept saying, he was yelling, you couldn’t get through to him. He left the motel that same night and you never saw him again.  
You kept looking for him for a long time, but if a hunter doesn’t want to be found… There’s not much you can do. Nobody had any information, or at least they didn’t want to give you any. Sam had probably told everyone to convince you to let him go, to quit the life…  
“You listen to me, girl. You take your ass out of my house, you forget about us and you go make something of yourself.” Bobby was very clear.  
“You’re not talking to me, then…”  
“I… I didn’t know if you were alive. I hoped… I waited for you to… You never looked back.”  
“I didn’t know what else to do.” Sam couldn’t look you in the eye.  
Everything you had suffered in those six years came rushing back and you started shouting.  
“Garth told me about Bobby, Garth! Four months after it happened! I wasn’t at the funeral! Nobody would help me find you… I prayed to Castiel each night after you left. Praying for him to show up. Praying for him to keep you safe because I wasn’t there to make sure you were! I drank myself to sleep for a long time, I had to go to AA because I couldn’t stop… And even there I couldn’t tell the truth. Who would have believed I was having nightmares because of a werewolf attack?! I was going crazy. Nobody showed up. Nobody was… ” Your eyes started to water and you felt your throat closing.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know… I just wanted to keep you safe and I thought me leaving was the best thing to do. I asked Cass to keep an eye on you, but we had problems and someone was messing with his head, more than someone actually. I’m not sure what to say.” You could see his pain and understood that in those years many things had happened, things you couldn’t imagine and he couldn’t explain.  
You two stayed quiet for a few minutes, just looking at each other and appreciating the fact that you were together, again.  
“You do look gorgeous tonight.”  
“Thank you…” You were still confused, but it seemed like all of your anger had already been spent.  
“I think we don’t have much time, someone might be looking for you.”  
“Why are you here?”  
“I asked Cass to check in on you and he told me about the wedding and I thought… I was wondering if-”  
“No! No, you can’t do this to me.”  
“Please, Y/N. God, please just listen to me.”  
“I’m in my wedding gown. I got married today. He’s good to me, he helped me. He loves me.”  
“And you?”  
“Me what?”  
“Do you love him?” Sam was waiting for an answer and you didn’t know what to say. Do you love him? He was the only one who was there for you when you most needed someone to support you. But did you truly love him? That question wasn’t supposed to be that hard, you married the guy! But with Sam right there in front of you…  
“You can’t do this to me, I got married today…”  
“I just need to say it and you need to listen: I love you. I should have never left you and I wish I could go back and make different choices, but here we are and… I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m too late for you. Just let me do one last thing.”  
You watched Sam taking his phone out of his pocket and typing something. He put the cell on the banister and took you in his arms.  
You started to slow dance to your song.  
This Romeo is bleeding, but you can’t see his blood  
It’s nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up  
It’s been raining since you left me  
Now I’m drowning in the flood  
You see I’ve always been a fighter  
But without you I give up  
I’ll be there, till the stars don’t shine  
‘Til the heavens burst and the words don’t rhyme  
I know when I die you’ll be on my mind  
And I’ll love you, always  
Now your picture’s that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh  
Some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say goodbye  
What I’d give to run my fingers through your hair  
Touch your lips, to hold you near  
When you say your prayers, try to understand  
I’ve made mistakes, I’m just a man  
When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
When he says the words  
You’ve been needing to hear, I’ll wish I was him  
‘Cause these words are mine, to say to you  
‘Til the end of time  
Yeah I, will love you, baby  
Always and I’ll be there  
Forever and a day, always  
I’ll be there, till the stars don’t shine  
‘Til the heavens burst and the words don’t rhyme  
I know when I die you’ll be on my mind  
And I’ll love you, always  
Always.  
The good memories started to pile up in your head, one after the other: the first time you met, stealing Bon Jovi tapes from John, the first hunt, long talks together, the first time you made love.  
A tear ran down your cheek, you knew you couldn’t let Sam go. Those six years felt like being suffocated, like uselessy gasping for hair. Now you finally got to breathe.  
“I love you too, Sam.” You looked up and kissed him passionately. It was like coming home.  
You took his hand.  
“We better get out of here.”


End file.
